Possible Affiliations
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Raul is really in trouble... or is he?  Has he really changed his name to Alphonse Russo?  Why am I asking you?  xD  Rated T for total weirdness :D


_**A/N**__: Greetings, little rays of sunshine ^-^ This is Raul's fragile little soul we're going to torment this time :P Or is it? I did something different this time, as it's not in Raul's POV during the first part. Strange huh?_

_**Dedication**__: For Eidolon Twilight Princess, for you have done much reviewing of my crap and I didn't even know about it xD So this is for you. Try to take it as a compliment xD_

_**Warnings**__: OOCness, randomness, possible swearing, possible twists, the usual..._

_**Disclaimer**__: I own... my sanity... not hahahaha. I don't own Beyblade, or anything cool for that matter :3_

He was found guilty. Guilty of what you ask? If you really knew Alphonse Russo, you wouldn't need to ask that question.

Of course, his old name was Raul Fernandez, but he stopped going by that name for a while now. Perhaps starting at the beginning would be beneficial for the slow or otherwise confused.

The boy by the name Raul Fernandez grew up with a circus background. Unfortunately, not many details of his past have been disclosed to the case. Julia Fernandez, his only sibling, was his lawyer for the case.

She was merely a tool for delaying his inevitable sentence, because how can one disprove the truth? Alphonse was a changed man, and for the worse.

Mr. Russo has been affiliated with his mafia brothers for 3 years now. When was this discovered? Maybe 3 months ago. Or was it weeks? It's hard to say for sure.

The point is, we finally have him in our possession and we will bring this thug to jail by donut break.

The narrator was interrupted from his thoughts of glazed donuts.

"Sir, Mr. Russo is missing."

"_WHAT?"_

(Alphonse POV)

I grinned at my brothers. "Thanks for busting me out of there. But are you sure they won't notice the hole in the back?"

They assured me that I had nothing to worry about. "No worries my brother. We got you covered."

We stealthily strode off into the night, never to be found again.

Or so was usually the case.

"YOU!" I heard a voice yell in my direction. Oh shit. They found the hole in the wall and somehow used it to find me and now I have to go to jail but my brothers said I'd be fine but that was a lie and now it all ends-

Wait. "Who are you kid?"

A kid with red hair stepped into the barely-there lighting. "I'm Raul. Raul Fernandez. You know, the person you've been framing."

I stared in awe at my look-alike. They weren't kidding about a twin.

(Raul POV)

They weren't kidding about a twin. This... Alphonse Russo really does look like me. But his staring is really starting to creep me out. I know I'm awesome, but still.

"You can stop looking at me now."

Alphonse kept staring at me. What the heck is his problem? Creeper.

It took an additional 3 hours to get him to stop staring. I'd never felt so violated in my life. Well, except for that one time Julia went through my-

No. It's best not to think about it.

"Why did you frame me? What did I ever do to you?" Nothing. That's what I did. Nothing.

"A few years ago... you threw a flaming sword at me, and didn't miss."

"You were right behind my sister then. Once she didn't catch it during a performance."

"Well, so? You didn't have to throw it so HARD!"

Raul was astonished to see this man start crying. He didn't know he was capable of such pain. Perhaps his sister missed the flaming sword on purpose.

"I-I'm sorry, uh Alphonse-"

"Mr. Russo!"

"-Mr. Russo. You see, it was all just a big misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding that got me 10 STITCHES."

"I've had more than that." For a dude in the mafia, he was such a wuss.

"Why are you here? To brag about the hundreds of stitches you got?"

"Six hundred thirty-six to be precise. But no, I came to get this whole mess straightened out. I want my life back."

"Will you promise to never throw a flaming sword at me again?"

Raul sighed. "Yes, I promise I won't throw any flaming swords at your person. Now, will you help me?"

Alphonse mirrored his sigh. "Fine. Let's go."

Both walked off toward the cell the mafia brothers dismantled.

(2 months later)

Raul just woke up from an awesome nap. He stretched, feeling the breeze blow around him. The hammock was the perfect place to rest.

He was not alone.

"What are you doing here?" It was one of the mafia brothers, who was completely convinced that he was Alphonse, no matter how many times he was told otherwise.

"I was waiting for you to wake up my brother."

Creeper. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I am NOT your brother!"

_**A/N**__: Ok, yeah, that was stupid as heck, but I needed to get it done. Oh, and I got the name "Alphonse Russo" from a mafia name generator online xD I even put Raul's whole name and everything lol._

_I hope something was funny :D_

_Peace and love! ^-^_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
